Talk:Sliver Armor
arrow? armor? sliver? silver? 05:43, 11 March 2006 (CST) :He keeps mistyping article names, I guess. Or is it really silver? Evan The Cursed (Talk) 06:55, 11 March 2006 (CST) ::I was working off a list on gwguru because I couldn't boot up GW and hadn't fully noted down the ele, mesmer and necro skills. That list was riddled with misspellings, and had "Silver Arrow" instead of "Sliver Armor". Since the articles were created in a semi-automatic fashion, I didn't catch most spelling mistakes until after the fact. (Also, not a "he".) — Stabber 07:07, 11 March 2006 (CST) :::The article states that it may be AoE - while it is area of effect, it doesn't trigger the AoE-DoT nerf which I thought this article said upon initial reading. --Dragonaxe 15:54, 6 June 2006 (CDT) ::::Because it only targets 1 person at a time it isnt considered AOE. (T/ ) 23:50, 1 June 2006 (CDT) Added the info for attribute ranges 17-19. :) I got lucky when my Galigord's Stone Scroll pipped in at the first attempt. --Dragonaxe 08:41, 8 June 2006 (CDT) Silver Armor makes more sense, judging by the silver glow when it activates and the icon, but perhaps sliver has to do with the damage it's dealing, like the slivers coming off and sticking for earth damage? I'm almost positive it's sliver in game. Seems like a silly typo to me. --Arch Cuisinart 23:43, 22 June 2006 (CDT) :I'd say Sliver is a better name, since it conjures up the image of a bunch of earth slivers rotating around the character at high speeds and smacking into people. Silver armor is, uh, what? Kessel 08:56, 9 August 2006 (CDT) :Sliver Armor is the name of the skill. --Suspchaos 05:19, 1 September 2006 (CDT) ::As funny as this is, the .jpg from AreanaNet's fansite pack has it labeled "SilverArmor.jpg". (T/ ) 21:48, 19 September 2006 (CDT) Does this skill tend to just target bosses by priority? I noticed that by doing the SoloG build, it ALWAYS goes for the boss first. I can't say that's a bad thing, but I find it odd. :Nope, I can assure you that it does not always target the boss. --Karlos 18:09, 27 September 2006 (CDT) Well, I've done about 100 or so Ghial runs today, and as long as I'm standing near him, it will attack him. Also, I was once standing too far away, and it began to attack a nearby warrior baddy. I ran into range of Ghial and it switched targets to him, thus killing him in the end. --Acidic Thought 20:05, 28 September 2006 (CDT) Sliver Armor + vigirious spirit Once in a AB i was using sliver armor and some monk put VS on me... so each time sliver armor dealt dmg to a nearby target i got healed... so sliver armor counts as a attack? if VS sais that u get healed when attacking... just wondering =) :Wow, that could be some nice healing... Does Live Vicariously work too? Asmodeus 13:02, 4 October 2006 (CDT) Donno... i havent tried.. i was just amazed by the healing effect =) i was trying an invinci-geo spiker and with VS it made it more invincible :D ::I'm more worried about what Empathy and Spiteful Spirit will do to such an effect... --Crazytreeboy 13:30, 4 October 2006 (CDT) :::Well the funny thing is... it has no effect... i tried that out.. =) ::::well... i tried the VS spirit my guild mate and the SS and emphaty nothing works... i'm just wondering why did VS heal me so rapidly in that AB each time sliver armor dealt dmg.. I have tried VS and LV just now, both have no effect. --RolandOfGilead 09:48, 9 October 2006 (CDT) :I know they have no effect now =) but i'm just wondering why was VS healing so rapidly then =) 194.249.30.133 10:03, 11 October 2006 (CDT) Targeting by level? I've been using SA over the past few days for farming, and my observation is that it always targets the highest-level mob in range, even if the higher-level mob came in after SA started firing. If 2 or more different mobs of the same level are around, it will always target mobs of the same type according to some unknown mechanism. Can someone confirm or refute either observation? RolandOfGilead 04:32, 14 October 2006 (CDT) That's something I hadn't thought of... Since Ghial is a boss, he would therefore have a higher level than anyone around him. If I weren't so lazy, I'd go test it right now, but if I don't, I'll try to post some results tomorrow. --Acidic Thought 21:37, 15 October 2006 (CDT) Another possibility: Targeting by max health, which is closely related to level. Would explain why certain mob types are preferred over other types of the same level. Should be easily testable with henches and armor/weapon swapping at equal moral boost/DP. Kurzick Elementalists carry SA, might be a little less risky than against Shiro'Ken Eles. Or just go to scrimmage. Note it sometimes happens (to me, at least) that mobs are not adjacent to the character although they appear to be, supposedly because of small lag or some other glitch; always confirm distance with, e.g., shockwave before testing. I'm going to post some results in a few days at most. RolandOfGilead 18:57, 16 October 2006 (CDT) Actually, I was troll farming today, and in a group with a warrior boss, it targeted a lower troll. (Skill order was Earth Attunement, Stoneflesh Aura, Armor of earth, Agro, Ward vs Melee, Crystal wave(when they were all adjacent), then sliver armor, by the way.) — Blastedt(Talk) 12:35, 27 December 2006 (CST) From my experience, sliver tends to target foe that is in range and was last target of your spell if you did cast any targeted spell - simply because Sliver always targetted scar eater after shaddowstepping next to him, but didnt target him reliably when just running next to him (which rules out targeting by level or targeting by proximity). But i feel that some dev should simply come in here and tell us true targeting algorithm - "random" target spell is not usefull in pvp at all 147.228.209.168 11:06, 19 February 2007 (CST) Nod to WotC? Anyone think this could be a minor nod to the Guys at Wizards of the Coast? (more spasifically for there MAGIC: the gathering game and its creature typs, Slivers.) (o and sorry for my atrocious spelling. =P) TehBuG :Although the GuildWars skill concept and its intended limitations (only 8 at a time, only 1 elite, finding the right "deck", counterbuilds, etc.) share sometimes remarkable similarity to MtG (which is exactly what draws me to GW), in this particular case I don't think there's a direct reference. "Sliver" is a normal English word, not a proper name, and the thing about the MtG Slivers is that they share abilities if several are present. They don't have much if anything in common with this skill. --RolandOfGilead 18:46, 28 November 2006 (CST) Regarding mispelling There's absolutely no way it was misspelled from "silver armor", so I removed that. A better name would have indeed been splinter, but I suppose the word arent' that different. :Sliver, is correct, it strikes me as being covered in armor, whenever you get hit (or targeted in the games case), a piece of it breaks off. I agree, splinter would be better. Dr Titan 04:06, 4 January 2007 (CST) ::JUst like to add this in, i agree with both of you. But does wordplay really matter? Splinter, sliver, silver. Sure, sliver and splinter apply to the skills effect, but seeing as how the icon is silver, many people choose to call it "silver". think about it.--user;Kurzspear 08:15, 21 February 2007 (CST) :::But its wrong. Skax459 Targeting Issues (More) :This seems to target melee enemies attacking you, and switches when a new enemy attacks you. Certain enemies, however, seem to defy this effect, like the Scar Eater. But many other bosses of higher level won't get touched until the melee enemies are dead. It's pretty easy to see this when using the E/A Green Farmer build on bosses like Hajkor, Mystic Flame and Fahralon the Zealous. 16:01, 13 March 2007 (CDT) Sliver armor changes AoE behavior? I've observed strange behavior on the target of sliver armor when they're hit by an AoE nuke - for instance, if I cast Sandstorm and then Sliver Armor before enemies break aggro (or maybe even vice versa?), all enemies except the one under the effect of sliver armor break the aggro. Obviously this is not generally desire-able and I've only done it by accident (usually by targeting the wrong target in a charging mob), but I was wondering if this is just a fluke happening to me or if others have seen it. In particular, I see it solo farming Jade brotherhood with an invincimentalist --Falseprophet 15:34, 19 March 2007 (CDT) Targetting an Acolyte of Foo Okay, this is absolutely bizzare. I have been using the A/E sliver armor farming build for a while, and I know how to get it to target bosses more or less. However, I can't for the life of me get the spell to target an Acolyte of ____ boss. I've tried Lyssa and Melandru several times, and the armor simply won't hit them, it picks some random target nearby, and when that target dies, goes for another random target nearby, even when the Acolyte is far closer to me, and when I'm death's charging at him. I went through Marga Coast and killed three bosses just fine, made it to the Acolyte of Melandru, couldn't target. Tried again, couldn't target. - (Kailianna Firesoul) 66.92.71.203 01:17, 9 April 2007 (CDT) Targeting changed? I've been trying to do some farming with this today, and I'm fairly sure it no longer targets the highest level around. Trying to kill bosses with it is difficult, because it's random if them get hit. It's note random per hit, but it just doesn't focus on the highest level anymore. -Ellisthion 05:52, 7 May 2007 (CDT) :If you look above, it never did target the high level. It uses some other algorithm we haven't been able to determine. --Kale Ironfist 06:55, 7 May 2007 (CDT) Skill's Trivia I found out about this recently, but I believe that this skill's name is not a Typo but actually a reference to Magic: The Gathering. I found out that there's a creature type with a "almost" similar behaviour to this skill's description. I'm not sure if it has any connection at all.Kailden Jera 19:08, 17 June 2007 (CDT) :It's not a typo no matter how you look at it - sliver is indeed a word and the skill's behavior relates to that word. Personally, I think your note is a stretch, but we'll see what others think. BigAstro 19:42, 17 June 2007 (CDT) ::Well, I know when to quote my sources, so there's no mistakes here. It would not be the first time Anet would ask something from Wizards. Sliver List in Magic The GatheringKailden Jera 21:26, 17 June 2007 (CDT) :::I didn't doubt that there was a creature type called "slivers" in Magic. I just don't know if the connection between them and this skill is significant. BigAstro 21:43, 17 June 2007 (CDT) :As Astro said, knowing what "sliver" and what "armor" mean is enough of an explanation for how the skill works. --Fyren 04:47, 18 June 2007 (CDT)